Circe
Circe (yes, that Circe) is the head of the Mystical Arts department. She appears to be capable of seeing glimpses of the future. She seldom selects an apprentice, but those she did choose have in every case been shown to be very talented—before dying an unnatural, but usually heroic, death. Ayla is her most recent choice.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 6 - The Stymphalian Birds She came to Whateley, sometime in "the seventies". Appearance : Fey took me to a classroom, and there was a woman sitting there behind the teacher’s desk. The woman certainly didn’t look a couple thousand years old. No, she had one of those ageless faces that could be thirty or fifty or seventy.. or maybe over a thousand. She was still striking, with a cast to her skin and a look to her face that told me she was Greek. Her hair was dark, rather than the iron-gray or pure white I had expected. She looked like she could be a mother of one of the students. She didn’t look like one of the greatest sorcerers in human history, unless you saw that her eyes were old. They didn’t look like an old lady’s eyes. No, they looked at you with something that told you they had seen everything, over so many years that there was no point in counting the years any longer.Ayla and the New School Classes taught *Magic Lab *Guest lecturing Appearances Ayla consults with her concerning his GSD. When it turns out to be Ayla's BIT, he meets with Circe again, at which time she selects him as an apprentice. Nikki points out this does not bode well for his future. She helped design corsets in the Victorian Era, and Annie Chapman was/is very annoyed with her, about women carrying knives, likely because her corsets did not have anywhere to store them. Jimmy T knows her as part of the History Department. She was on "‘Punch Patrol,’ making sure there was a low amount of alcohol to punch ratio, as in none."The Devil's Dance: Part One Circe and Mrs. Chulkris sew new togs for Erik Mahren, inscribed with nifty sigils and charms to contain his mystic energies.Upheaval: Walking Alone Presented with items by Mrs. Chulkris, items made by Mahren, and hearing his new physical description, she recognizes him to be an Artificer. She meets with first Mrs. Carson, then with Mahren, spelling out precisely what this means. She gets saddled with Caitlin Bardue as an advisee. As part of Caitlin's schedule she assigns the Magic Lab course which she teaches.Upheaval: New Friends, New Problems She keeps Outcast Corner from interfering with Imperious' attempt to put Eldritch under control, and then appears after Eldritch has battered both Counterpoint and Imperious into submission.[[Call the Thunder#Chapter 7 - Screw this melancholy crap!|''Call The Thunder: Chapter 7 - Screw this Melancholy Crap!]] She intervenes at the end of Counterpoint's fight with Seraphim.There's an Angel in Dickinson Cottage: Part 3'' She is involved in giving Mrs. Carson shoulder angels.Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 6 - Erelim She has Ayla sense the residue of the necromantic spell used by the Tong of the Black Madonna to leave a message for Chou.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 5 - The Legend of Artegal, or of Justice References Category:Faculty Category:Wizard Category:Greece